Problem: Find the sum of the coefficients in the polynomial $3(3x^{7} + 8x^4 - 7) + 7(x^5 - 7x^2 + 5)$ when it is fully simplified.
Explanation: The sum of the coefficients in $$3(3x^{7} + 8x^4 - 7) + 7(x^5 - 7x^2 + 5)$$(or any polynomial) can be found by plugging in $x = 1$. Then, we have $$3(3 + 8 - 7) + 7(1 - 7 + 5) = 3 \cdot 4 + 7 \cdot -1 = \boxed{5}.$$